


How Did We Get Here?

by flameme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Thieves, Background DICE (Dangan Ronpa), Best Friends, Detective Saihara Shuichi, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Phantom Thief Oma Kokichi, Roommates, no beta we die like men, not really romantic but could be interpreted like that, stop reading tags and read the fic smh, the title is a minecraft reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 16:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameme/pseuds/flameme
Summary: An inevidable encounter on the roof of a skyscaper between a detective and a phantom thief.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 42





	How Did We Get Here?

**Author's Note:**

> ayo, i havent written in ages and have been getting back into it lately so heres a small piece!

Dark, purple eyes peeked up into the starry sky.

It was windy. Up high here, on the rooftop of a skyscraper, two men were standing.

Shuichi held his gun steadily aimed at the thief. The other chuckled.

The Jester was clearly enjoying himself. He was relaxed, hands in his pockets as he simply observed. The sky seemed to circle around him from how dark it was, consuming him.

"Don't move, Jester."

"Or what?"

Another soft giggle escaped his lips. He looked down below himself.

He could see tiny cars moving on the highway. It was amusing to him, how they were all living regular, comfortable lives, a wife and children waiting at home for all the men driving back from work.

He wouldn't know what that was like.

The Jester looked back at the detective. His gun. The hold he had on it was steady and certain. Clearly, he wasn't aiming to shoot him, but to make him feel afraid.

"Saihara-chan," he said turning around to look at Him. His grin was hidden by the mask. "What would you do if I jumped right now? Would you blame yourself? Feel guilty, even? Oh, maybe you'd feel like you just lost a huuuuge clue, haha!" He laughed.

It was silent. Too silent.

Then, Shuichi lowered his weapon, placing it back in his holster. He began approaching the thief, a movement that surprised him. He did not falter, though, his teasing continuing.

"What, the detective isn't scared of a big ole criminal like me anymore? Aw, Saihara-chan, play with me a bit here! Don't be boring," he pouted.

Shuichi went up to him silently and abruptly pulled him down, as the jester let out a squeal. "Saihara!" He cried, "I could've fallen, silly detective! Uwaaahh!" He sobbed, loud and obnoxious. He placed his hands on Shuichi's chest, pushing him back, but the man simply grabbed his forearms, holding him still. And, yeah, he was definitely not the strongest. The fake tears weren't convincing enough, but nothing in this situation would be.

The Jester knew he was fucked. He had known since they entered the building, that his entire identity would crumble. He had no chance to come back from this, now. Stuck on the rooftop with the man who had been chasing him for years now.

He tilted his head to the side. "You sure caught me this time. Hate to admit it, but you win, detective! Or is that a lie?" He giggled, bringing his finger up to his lips over the mask.

Shuichi stayed silent, staring at him. His expression was not one of anger, though. It was... dread. He was hoping his worse nightmare wouldn't become reality. And yet, there he was, standing on the rooftop with the Jester and the biggest moral dilemma he's ever had to face.

Shuichi sighed. He leaned against the wall of the roof, sliding down and sitting with his arms hugging his knees. He was certain, now that he had faced him up close.

"How... did we get here?"

"The staircase, silly detective," the quip was instant, but they both knew the meaning behind Shuichi's words. They were both completely, utterly fucked. There were countless police cars waiting at the bottom of the building, and he was certain someone was going to break down the rooftop door soon to get to them.

"You know what I'm talking about, Ouma-san."

Kokichi paused for a second. "Wow, Saihara-chan! You finally figured it out."

"I... probably already knew. Didn't want to admit it to myself, though."

He sighed again. After taking a few seconds to muster up the courage, he got up, dusting off his pants.

"So... how do we get out of here?"

Kokichi froze up. This was... the question he had expected the least. He moved his mask over his head, staring up at Shuichi with those familiar, purple eyes. A soft smile broke out on his face.

"Is the--"

"Don't even, Ouma-san. Obviously I'd side with you. We're a team, and you know it..." Shuichi said, blushing softly as he crossed his arms over his chest. Kokichi grinned, jumping at him suddenly, eliciting a gasp from the detective as he hugged him. Shuichi smiled too, a look of adoration clear on his face as he hugged back.

"Don't tell me you thought I'd side with the law on this one."

"I know you're not the Ultimate moral compass, per se, but y'know... you've been after me for sooo long, and so many people depend on you! Would you really disappoint everyone just for me?" Kokichi whined dramatically. His hold onto Shuichi tightened.

Shuichi placed a soft kiss on the side of Kokichi's head. "I... am really weak. I can't put my best friend in jail, despite the fact that you're a criminal," He muttered, a bit shy. Embarrassed, even.

"I... thought about it. What we could do to get out of this situation. There's no way we can escape through the stairs together. The other rooftops are way too far away for us to jump onto to leave. We are definitely not scaling the side of the building, that's just suicide," he muttered. "But... I've got a plan. I think it could work. As long as you don't... do _you_ things."

Kokichi snickered, and Shuichi smiled shyly. He let go of the shorter man, pulling his mask down for him. "If this goes well... I'll see you at home for our regular Friday movie night. Otherwise..."

"Ah, ah!" Kokichi stopped him, placing a finger on his lips. "Don't go all sad on me now. We're getting out of this!" He encouraged him, and Shuichi smiled.

"Alright, here's the plan..."

\---

When the police broke down the rooftop door later, they found Shuichi unconscious, quickly headed to his side and looking around for the thief. He had seemingly vanished from thin air, and the older detective grit his teeth in anger. "Take him downstairs." He said, turning his flashlight on and looking around.

There were no traces of the Jester anywhere. It was as if he'd popped out of existence. Frustrated, the police officers and senior detective headed back down.

As the rooftop door closed, a small figure peeked out from behind the ledge. He hopped the wall, his feet stepping on the rooftop ground again. He panted softly, sitting down. "Holy fuck," he sighed. He thinks he may have a fear of heights now.

Kokichi would've never noticed the small ledge on the outside of the rooftop without Shuichi's help. And, due to his small figure, it had become the perfect hiding spot. Kokichi was agile and knew how to control his body, but there was something horrifying about standing on a ledge as thin as himself.

Kokichi always carried a civilian disguise with him, which quickly proved useful as he stripped from his Jester clothes. He changed, shoved his white outfit in a vent and simply walked back inside, making his way out of the building. It would not have been a flawless escape if there wasn't chaos from all the police officers and staff running around in panic.

Kokichi only let out a sigh of relief when he walked back into their shared apartment. He sat down in front of the door, body slumping from mental and physical exertion. He was so, _so_ glad they'd made it. He really was expecting everything to collapse around him in that moment.

His phone rang, and he took it out of his pocket. The ID read _baddie old man_ , something that always made him snicker to himself. He picked it up. "Hello, this is Ouma!" he said cheerily.

A gruff voice came through the phone. "Hey kiddo," Shuichi's uncle said. "Listen, uh... Shuichi needs a ride home, you think you can come pick him up?" He said.

Kokichi grit his teeth, chewing on his nail nervously. "Yeah, of course! Is he okay?" he said, the same excited tone as before. He really didn't want to go back there, in fear of getting recognized. Maybe if he pulled his hair back, put a beanie on... Did he have enough time to buy a wig or something?

"Well, he's doing fine right now, but I don't trust him to get himself home safe. You know how the kid is," The man chuckled with a hoarse voice. "Always ends up attracting trouble."

 _Oh, you don't even know old man_. "Alright, send me the address and I'll be there sometime in five to seven business days," he joked, knowing how much Shuichi's uncle got pissed off from his 'cruel' jokes.

"Seriously, be here ASAP, please."

"Gotta pay extra for one day delivery!" He said, laughing as he hang up on him.

\---

Later, as they relaxed on the couch in the dark watching Up, if Kokichi held onto Shuichi a lot more than usual, neither of them mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos always appreciated, hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
